


Total Drama Fanfiction

by DestructiveWisdom



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Drama, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestructiveWisdom/pseuds/DestructiveWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Total Drama Island with my two new  OCs. More Jealuosy, more drama, more romance.  Will Noah get the girl before he's voted off? Will  her guard dog let him get anywhere near her? Will I ever be able to do this like  Chris? Probably not but find out here on Total. Drama. Fanfiction!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Characters

Rachel:

Hair Color: Dyed Blonde, natural black

Eye Color: Blue

Attitude: Rachel is usually quite and understanding but when it comes to her brother or her father she usually speaks in a more sarcasic answear. Generally nice.

Apperence: Fairly short, dressed in blue jean shots, a black tank-top crop top and a plaid button up left open, black combat boots

 

Dexter:

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Weapon: Pocket Knife

Attitude: Dexter is mostly silent and exremly protective of his little sister. Other than he remains a mystery

Apperence: Every tall, a white gage in his ear, a bar peircing in his eyebrow, a white t-shirt with a black vest over it, red skinny jeans, black combat boots, a tattoo on his arm


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo! We're coming to you live from camp Wawanaka! I'm your host, Chris MacLean! Dropping season 1 of the hottest new reality show on television, right now! 

  
Here's the deal: 24 campers signed up to spend 9 weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgement of their fell campers. Every three days, each team will either win a reward or watch one of their team members walk down the dock of shame, take a ride on the boat of losers, and leave Total Drama Island for good.

  
Their fate will be decide here, at the dramatic camp fire ceremonies. Where each week, all but one camper will receive a marshmallow. In the end, only one will be lest standing and will be rewarded with cheesy fame and a small fortune that, let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week. The surprise; they'll have to battle black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food, and each other. Every moment will be caught on one of the hundred of cameras set around the camp. 

  
Who will crumble over the pressure? Find out here, on Total Drama Island!"

  
*Cue theme song*

  
"Welcome back to Total Drama. Alright, it's time to meet our first eleven campers. We told them they would all be staying at a five star resort, so if they seem a little T.O.ed, that's probably why.

  
Beth, what's up...."

  
And so on he went greeting all the campers up to Noah. 

  
"Rachel, princess, welcome." Chris greeted the new girl.

  
She walked past him with a warm smile tripped over the body bag Duncan had left in the walking area, making her drop her bags and the one carrying her books to spill all of its contents.

  
"Nice going moron. You're closer to the ground than any of us, shouldn't you have seen it?" Duncan insulted.

  
"Sorry...." she muttered as she began picking up her books. Noah scoffed before a particular book on the ground caught his eye.

  
"Is this The Last Time We Say Goodby?" He knelt to pick it up.

  
"Yeah, it's my favorite." She blushed at the cute brunette.

  
"Mine too." Noah smiled at the blonde and helped her pick the remainder of her books up.

  
"Pft, dorks." Duncan said.

  
"Yo, Dexter! What is up my man?" Chris greeted the next contestant, however the boy walked right past him and set his bags down next to, the now standing, Rachel. "Okay then... Leshawna!"

  
×××××××××××××××

  
"This is camp Wawanaka, your home for the next nine weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates. Ya dig? The camper that manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest will win $100,000. "

  
Listening to the other campers talk about the sleeping arrangements, Dexter mumbled a quick "dumbasses" under his breath. 

  
"Be nice." Rachel frowned at him. This exchange left Noah confused about the pair.

  
_Do they know each other or something?_

  
"Here's the deal, if I call your name out, go stand over there. Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsey, Beth, Katie, Owen, Rachel, Leshawna, Justin, and Noah. From this moment on, you are officially known as The Screaming Gofers.

  
"Good to be on a team with you." Noah smirked at the small blonde. 

  
"You too, I hope we'll get more acquainted." She smiled up and the taller boy, a blush scattered across her cheeks.

  
××××××××××××

  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

  
"Woo, man. Those white girls can scream."

  
"W-What is it?" Lindsey said from the stool she was standing on.

  
"Kill it! J-just kill it!" Rachel said strong the desk she was balled up on. They watched as some hid and others tried to stomp it until an axe came down and rip the tiny dude in half.

  
"Nice." Duncan fist bumped Dexter as the hipster threw the axe over his shoulder. Dexter's eyes scanned over the other boy's body then gave him a a undefined smirk and a wink before walking off.

Duncan and Jeff exchanged glances.

  
"You okay?" Noah walked up tothe short girl. "Rachel, right?"

"Yeah, but you can call me Rache. And I'm fine, just shooken up." She smiled warmly

  
**_*Fizzzzzz*_ **

**_"Okay, He's really cute." Rachel brought a hand to her face._ **

**_*Fizzzzzz*_ **

**_"She's kinda pretty." Noah smiled wide._ **

**_*Fizzzzzz*_ **

xxxxxxxxxx

"Listen up! I cook it three times a day. And you will it it three times a day. Grab a tray, get your food, and sit your butts down. " 

  
"Thanks Chief!" Rachel smiled when she got her plate and sat down in-between Noah and Dexter. 

  
"Mmm, this is so good!" Owen inhaled his tray of food.

  
Rachel pushed her "food" towards the larger contestant. "I'm not especially hungry, want mine?" She offered. His eyes lite up and and took her tray with a quick thanks. Not before the hipster grabbed a muffin off her tray.

"Eat this or I'll shove it down you *cencered* throat." Rachel hesiantly took the muffin and slowly began to nibble on it. Everyone stared at the two, not exactly knowing what to make of the exchange

  
"Alright guys," The host walked in.

  
"Yo Chris, can we order a pizza?" Geoff asked before chief threw a knife at him. "Woow! It's cool man G! Brown slop is cool!" He panicked. "Right guys?" Everyone quickly agreed.

  
"It's very good, we appreciate it a lot chief." Rachel smiled and the cook and he smiled back unwillingly.

  
"Your first challenge begins in one hour." Chris walked out.

×××××××××××

Next time on Total Drama Island! 

  
"Your first task is to jump off this one thousand  foot cliff into the lake"  
"I'm lookin' at this guy and I'm thinking, 'there's no way he's gonna make it'"  
"I actually thought if he jumped this, he's gonna die."  
"Mind if I sit with you?"


	3. Actual Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late

_**Rachel's bathing suit is a baige bikini. The top is tied into a not in the front and the bottoms are ruffled skirt. Dexter's is just some basic black trunks.** _

_ Last time on Total Drama Island. _

_ "Twenty-two campers signed up to spend 8 weeks at this crummy old summer camp, then had to face the judgement of their fellow campers." _

_ "It's our first challenge, how hard could it be?" _

*Cue theme song*

"Okay," Chris started. "Today's challenge is Three Fold. Your first task is to jump off this one thousand ft. cliff, in to the lake."

"This sounds dangerous..." Rachel muttered to no one in particular.

"If you look down, you will see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we've stalked with psycotic, " The host let out a soft chuckle, "man eating sharks. Inside that area is a safe zone. That's you target area, which -we're pretty sure- is shark free."

"Yeah, definitely dangerous...." She unconsciously leaned in more towards Noah, causing the Indian boy to smirk subconsciously. Earning a glare from a much taller contestant. Rachel still stood with her arms behind her back in an almost "at ease" position.

"For each member of your team that jumps and actually.. survives, there will be a crate will supplies waiting below. Inside that crate will be supplies you will need for the next part of the challenge. Building a hot tub. Team with the best hot tub gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight. The losers will be sending someone home. Let's see... Killer Bass. You're up."

Noah turned towards the smaller blonde. "So you okay?"

She gave him a warm smile. "Yes, why?"

Noah shrugged. "Well Sargent Slaughter over there did force feed you a muffin." Noah notice the small change in her expression.

"Oh, well, he's a little over protective." Came her her usual montone voice. Noah scoffed.

"Please. My dog is less protective of his chew toys." An awkward moment followed, the brunet shuffled in place. Trying to think of something to say to the pretty blonde. "So judgeing by all your books earlier, I'm guessing you like to read." The shortest team mate brightened at the mention of books.

"Love reading. "

"Me too, my favorite autho -" Noah was interupted by an argument.

"Says me! I'm not losing this challenge because you got you're hair did you spoiled little daddy's girl."

Rachel leaned into Noah and grabbed his arm as some sort of comfort. Against his better judgement, he let her. "This isn't gonna end well....." She muttered to him, earning a nod of agreement.

"Back off ghetto glamore, too tight pants wearin', rap star wanna be!"

"Mall shoppin', ponytail wearin', teen girl readin', peekin' at high school prom queen!"

"Well at least I'm popular."

At this point, Noah put his arm in front of Rachel and began backing up with an amused smirk dancing on his lips.

"You're jumpin'!"

"Make me!" With that, Leshawna picked up the asian girl and threw her off the cliff.

The others watched as Lindsey, Qwinn, Cody, Izzy, and Justin jumped in the water.

"Guys..... I can't jump....." Rachel breathed.

"Scared?" Trent asked.

"No... well yes, but I can't swim...."

"Then learn!" They heard Heather shout from the sand. "I did not get my hair wet for nothing!"

"The girl can't swim, what do you want from her?" Leshawna glared at the other girl.

"Then she can drown if she has to but she's jumping off that cliff." Leshawna was about to beat the hell out of that girl but everyone held her back.

"What if two of us jump before her to make sure she doesn't drown?" Trent suggested to the group on the cliff.

"I'll do it." Noah shrugged.

After the two boys had jumped and were waiting for her in the water, Rachel looked over the edge, eyes trailing over ever rock, every point, every bump, until her eyes found the water.

Nope. No way. There's was no way she could do this. She would not walk away from this alive.

There's no gurentee her they would actually catch her. They could miss or not grab her time. The could decide not to save her. The could blow her off or laugh as she struggles. This could be a trick. Maybe they never had any real intention on helping her.

What if she lands in the larger area? What if she can't get away from the sharks? What if no one could save her? What if no one wanted to save her?

No, her brother would be there.

But what if he didn't make it in time? What if he got attacked to? What if he decided he didn't want to save her? Maybe he was getting tired of alwas coming to her rescue and this would be an easy solition?

The situtions in her mind got worse and worse, and just as she was about to back up, to give up, to admit defeat....

She caught Noah's eyes.

In his other wise bored face, his eyes looked reasuring. His eyes looked soft and caring. His eyes that read safty, they told her everything would be okay, she'd be okay.

Maybe she shouldn't have trusted him. Or Trent. Maybe she should've walked away, not leaped to her death. After all, she'd only known the about a day. But for some reason -one she'd never be able to explain- she found her self jumping off the cliff. Screaming all the way until she made it in to the water. Liquid ingulfing her body whole. She felt two arms in circle her waist and pulled her out of the water.

She took in a large breath as she clunge to the warmth of her savor. She felt the body chuckle at her reaction and looked up to see Noah smirking down at her. "You okay?" He asked, letting a little sympathy slip into his voice. She nodded weakly as she attempted to lift herself on the boat, in the end Trent pulled her up.

Trent sat on her left and Noah on her left. "Thank you." She nodded to the two.

"No problem." Trent smiled. "So how do you not know how to swim?" Trent attempted to tease.

"Never had a need to learn." Rachel shrugged.

Trent rasied a brow. "You never went swimming?" He questioned, disbelieving.

"No." Trent looked out into nothing.

"Man, my mothor use take me swimming all the time." The shortest contestent tensed visably, but this went undetected considering her was looking away. "It was one favorite things to do together."

Noah wasn't paying attention to thir small talk. Instead, he was busy taking in all of Rachel. Looking her up and down, head to toe.

***Fizzzz***

**Noah sat there arms crossed. "Okay so I was admiring her beauty, I'm still don't like her. I don't care how gorgeous her blue, ocean, eyes are." His eyes widened. "I don't like her."**

***Fizzzz***

Noah eyes landed on her stomach and widened in shock. "Is that a pircing?" Rachel looked down to her belly button. There sat, in her flesh, was a aqua diamond piercing.

"Yes." She looked back at him.

"AHHHHHHHH"

The three heads snapped up to see Owen inches away from the water before a huge wave knocked them back to shore.

Noah grown and sat up to see everyone scattered across the beach. However, ther was no sign of a certian short, blonde. He looked around before spotting her hanging from a tree, vine wrapped around one of her legs. Her face looked slighty panicked but mostly remained blank.

Noah laughed as he walked towards her. "How's it 'hanging'?" He chuckled.

She rolled her, seemingly not amused. At least on the outside. On the inside she was laughing slighty at his horrible joke. "Please just get me down." She said just before the vine broke and she began falling.

Panic swept threw his body as he heard her scream. He got right underneth her falling line and caught her bridel style.

***Fizzzz***

**"Okay. No person should be that light. Does she even know how to eat? I had no problem catching her and sports really arn't my forte."**

***Fizzzz***

"Ninty eight bottles of coke on the wall, ninety eight bottle coke. Take one down, open the top, drink it tell the coke runs out." The group sang as the walked down the beach. Dexter had hesitently agreed to letting Noah help Rachel with the wheelbarrel.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me how this is going so far. Remember this story will start slow then get better


End file.
